


Seriously, Nobody Likes You

by Smilez221



Series: Undertale generator drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blooky Needs a Hug, Gen, based off of undertale fanfic generator prompt, cuz i sure don't, does anyone like jerry?, don't worry this one's actually sort of sane, jerry can do something not g-rated with itself, not jerry though, so does nice cream guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilez221/pseuds/Smilez221
Summary: Nice Cream Guy is excited to open up shop in Snowdin! Surely today a customer will arrive!





	Seriously, Nobody Likes You

Nice Cream Guy - simply NC for short - began to set up his stand in Snowdin like he did every day. _Surely people will buy my nice cream today! It's the perfect weather for something cold!_ he thought excitedly to himself.

Truth be told, he felt... _something_ nearby. Maybe an actual customer! He leaned against his stand like usual, and sighed. One could dream.

And one could also ignore that misshapen lump that lurked in the snowy trees. Yep, NC was a pretty nice guy. Real friendly. Unless you were Jerry.

"Like, what are you even DOING? Moron" Jerry yelled, waving its tentacle-like arms. NC rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan. He thought he heard a moan behind him but when he turned around, there was nothing there. He chalked it up to his imagination.

Oh jeez, was Jerry approaching him? Normally he'd be ecstatic over finally having a customer, but now? Waterfall seemed like a great place to set up shop. After all, nobody wanted cold things when it was cold as heck outside, right??? Without even bothering to pack up his stand properly, he grabbed the handle and ran, leaving Jerry in the dust.

"Awkwarrrd" it said, before stomping off, presumably to find someone else to torment.

* * *

In a pathetic house in Waterfall, a ghost materialized near the front door. All they really wanted was some Nice Cream, but they didn't want to bother that other person. So instead Napstablook did what they did best - lie on the floor and feel like garbage.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got another one of these already written up. Probably will wait a while until I post it though. This is just a side project for if I have writer's block or am just feeling super depressed and need to do something Undertale related.


End file.
